custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orahkai
Orahkai are a large, uncommon sentient species with a fondness for intricate armor and Kanohi, originally native to Spherus Magna History The first Orahkai began their lives on Spherus Magna, created, like so many other species, as a result of an individual Great Being experimenting to create new life forms. They were given weak powers of regenerating and shapeshifting, as well as males of the species being given the ability to use eyebeams. Originally, they were used to guard underground caverns, a job they were effective at due to their liking of underground spaces and their bulky physique. However, the Orahkai eventually spread across Spherus magna, forming small settlements. When the Matoran universe was created, a very small number of Orahkai were placed inside. Most were either killed off or masqueraded as Toa with their limited shapeshifting abilities. The existence of Orahkai on Spherus Magna was uneventful, and gradually developed, as a race, a fascination for complex and detailed armor and Kanohi. They became masterful crafters of all kinds of armor, making huge advancements in the technology of armor-making. Orahkai placed in the Matoran universe also did this, on a lesser level than their counterparts on Spherus Magna. Physiology Orahkai more organic parts than other species in the Matoran universe, being about 3/4 parts organic while a Toa is about 1/2 parts organic. They are more powerful than a Glatorian due to their mechanical parts, physical strength and extra powers. Fully grown Orahkai are about the size of Brutaka's species, and possess some natural armor along with the complex artificial armor every member of the species wears. Their organic skin can be black, as well as dark hues of blue, red, and green. Orahkai children are slightly smaller than a Turaga. All members of the species are generally very physically able, and are naturally in good condition. Orahkai reproduce in sexual manner, but are fertile less often than humans, and females also have longer periods of infertility. This is made up for by their extremely long life spans, as an Orahkai can live several hundred thousand years. A female Orahkai usual bears one or two offspring in a lifetime. Powers and Abilities All Orahkai have the ability to shapeshift, although this is limited by their mass and imagination. It would be near-impossible for an Orahkai to replicate the appearance of another being, barring extreme similarity between the Orahkai and the appearance in question. Orahkai also possess the ability to regrow limbs, although this process takes several thousand years to complete, and a few more years before it is in proper working condition. This ability can also be utilized for other injuries as well. Males of the species also possess the ability to fire stun eyebeams, although it is not known why this ability was not granted to females. Society and Culture Orahkai have developed a culture that is heavily centered around the creation and usage of masterfully crafted, intricate armor. Their armor quality surpasses or is equal to nearly all other known qualities of armor, and can take years to make, although this would be much longer if not for the natural skill in metalworking Orahkai have developed. The individual villages of Orahkai on Spherus Magna often have little interaction with each other, and relationships have rarely strayed beyond friendly. Orahkai also place a great importance on health and self-care, to preserve lifespans. Beyond this, not much is known at the present. Known Orahkai * Windfall * Pearl * Valtahl Trivia * Most of an Orahkai's powers or traits tend to lean toward defense or healing Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Organic Species Category:Mechanical Species